Αδελφαι Part 2: Sagaverse
by Calyn
Summary: Thirteen one-sentence prompt ficlets, plus details and a story-formatted ficlet. Movie based, Sagaverse. Title means "Sisters" in Greek.
1. Ficlets

_Being that it's the first anniversary of the event that inspired 11 Blur exactly six months ago (it was written and posted January 4th), I decided I'd post Part 2 of Adelphai today._

Here are the thirteen Sagaverse ficlets of Adelphai, as they appear in my original document. Don't worry if you don't understand them or the "Track" labeling, or if you don't even know what "Sagaverse" means. Someday when the stories are written and posted, you can come back and reread this, and it will (hopefully) make sense.

I own Katie Jones (Coraline's OC older sister), the doctor (6), Catherine Prescott (35), possibly Coraline's husband (depending on whether or not the reader decides he is Wybie; 37), the idea of Coraline's hair being naturally black (a picture in the movie shows it as brown), and _quite_ a lot of the Sagaverse plot. All else belongs to other people.

FYI: 11 Blur contains Latin. There is a translation at the bottom. The story-formatted version is Chapter 3.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**6. Gentle (Coraline, unnamed doctor) ****(Sagaverse Tracks 2-6)**

_What has this child been __**doing**__?_ the doctor thought with horror as he gently examined one of the girl's injured hands.

.

**7. One (Katie, Coraline) ****(Sagaverse Tracks 3-6)**

There were two who went—but only one who came back.

.

**11. Blur (Coraline, Mel, Charlie) ****(Sagaverse Track 1 or 4)**

She doesn't know why they gave her the solo, she doesn't _(and sometimes she wonders if they don't either)_ but she's done her best to learn the notes, and it's finally time and she's onstage and she's singing it and she's almost done it, and then what day it is _(what happened six months ago)_ hits her full force and her voice cracks, and sudden tears turn the audience into a dark blur, and a single word changes unbidden as she sings the last verse _(dona __**e**__**ī**__,__ dona __**e**__**ī**__,__ sempiternam requiem, sempiternam...)_ and there's more anguish and loss and grief and pain and _feeling_ in that one different word than has been in her voice for months, and then it's over, her voice trailing off the last note _(requiem...)_ into a sob and her hands come up to her face and she sinks down as her knees fold, and as everybody murmurs quietly _(they're all unsure what to do or what to make of the last verse)_, two of the audience members fly forward and up the stairs and fall to their knees beside her, never mind how much the lace and satin on the pretty white dress cost _(it doesn't matter)_ and put their arms around her and rock back and forth—they know why the word is different and who it is and they know why she cries and they cry with her, because it's all they can do, because _**ea**__**est non h**__**ī**__**c**_, and _**ea**_ never will be again.

**24. Now (almost!13!Coraline, almost!17!Katie) ****(Sagaverse Track 6)**

It had been a long, long time since she had felt right, but now it was really over—the monster was gone, and her sister was back (albeit rather..._elevated_ in her abilities), and all was well with the world.

**26. Goodbye (Katie, Coraline) ****(Sagaverse Track 4, 5, or 6)**

"Lock the door and melt the key and..." and here her voice became much softer and sadder "...and I love you so, _so_ much."

**29. Safe (Coraline, Katie—Christmas 2009) ****(Sagaverse Track 6)**

Coraline lunged at her sister, shaking with sobs, and buried her face in Katie's chest and held onto her for dear life, and Katie wrapped her arms securely around her sister and whispered through her own tears, "It's over now, _really_ over—we're _safe_."

**34. Sing (Coraline) ****(Sagaverse Track 1 or 4)**

She often had an inexplicable urge to sing something, but only whispered the lyrics to herself, because without her sister she could never hold a tune.

**35. Sudden (Coraline) ****(Sagaverse Track 1 or 4)**

It had been weeks, but any abrupt reminder of her sister—a song Katie had liked, conversations about gorgeous senior Catherine Prescott that Coraline overheard in the school hallways (it didn't matter that the name was spelled differently, it still sounded the same), a girl with black hair, even someone with a laptop—was enough to make tears come to her eyes.

**36. Stop (Coraline, Mel, Charlie) ****(Sagaverse Track 1 or 4-6)**

"I'm going to stop dying my hair blue, and dye it back to black," Coraline repeated, looking at her stunned parents, and then she swallowed and continued in a whisper, "because of Katie."

**37. Time (married!Coraline, unnamed husband, January 20?) ****(Sagaverse Track 1 or 4)**

"It's that time of year again, isn't it," Coraline's husband said quietly, laying a hand on his wife's shoulder as she sat on the couch, clutching a framed picture to her chest as silent tears ran down her face.

**41. Power (Coraline, Katie) ****(Sagaverse Track 6)**

"Corrie, I'm...I'm like _God_!" Katie exploded, "_and_ _I don't want to be_!" and she burst into tears.

**47. Harm (Other Wybie, Coraline) ****(Sagaverse Tracks 2-6)**

He hadn't been able to save her sister, but he _would not_ let her come to harm.

**50. Believe (Coraline) ****(Sagaverse Tracks 2-6)**

She knew that if the police questioned her that they would not believe her testimony—that they would think she was crazy—but that didn't stop it from being true nonetheless.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>And there are the ficlets. The next chapter will be the info.<p>

_Dona e__ī sempiternam requiem_ translates here as "Grant her eternal rest." _Ea est non h__ī__c_ means "She is not here."

An unnecessary but somewhat explanatory note on 11 Blur: I wrote the ficlet for Blur on the sixth-month anniversary (January 4th 2011) of a friend's death (July 4th 2010). My choir performed Faure's Requiem later that summer and dedicated it to him. Consequently, I now associate that Requiem with him, and I was crying as I wrote the ficlet. Hence the, erm, gratuitous angst. The song Coraline is singing is the Pie Jesu from that Requiem.


	2. Ficlet infos

Here are the details for the Sagaverse ficlets of Adelphai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Prompt: #6 Gentle  
>Track: 2-6<br>Character: Coraline, unnamed doctor  
>Time: January 4th, 2009<br>Age (grade): almost 12 (sixth), unspecified  
>Word Count: 21<p>

.

Prompt: #7 One  
>Track: 3-6<br>Character: Katie, Coraline  
>Time: depends on track<br>Age (grade): depends on track  
>Word Count: 11<p>

.

Prompt: #11 Blur  
>Track: 1 or 4<br>Character: Coraline, Mel, Charlie  
>Time: July 2009, date depends on track<br>Age (grade): 12 (going into seventh)  
>Word Count: 252<p>

.

Prompt: #24 Now  
>Track: 6<br>Character: Coraline, Katie  
>Time: evening of December 25th, 2009<br>Age (grade): almost 13 (seventh), almost 17 (presumably eleventh)  
>Word Count: 40<p>

.

Prompt: #26 Goodbye  
>Track: 4, 5, or 6<br>Character: Katie, Coraline  
>Time: night of January 12th, 2009<br>Age (grade): almost 16, almost 12  
>Word Count: 24<p>

.

Prompt: #29 Safe  
>Track: 6<br>Character: Coraline, Katie  
>Time: night of December 24th, 2009<br>Age (grade): almost 13 (seventh), almost 17 (presumably eleventh)  
>Word Count: 44<p>

.

Prompt: #34 Sing  
>Track: 1 or 4<br>Character: Coraline  
>Time: 2009<br>Age (grade): almost 12 or 12 (sixth or seventh)  
>Word Count: 26<p>

.

Prompt: #35 Sudden  
>Track: 1 or 4<br>Character: Coraline  
>Time: 2009<br>Age (grade): almost 12 or 12 (sixth or seventh)  
>Word Count: 62<p>

.

Prompt: #36 Stop  
>Track: 1 or 4<br>Character: Coraline, Mel, Charlie  
>Time: January 2009, date depends on track<br>Age (grade): almost 12 or 12 depending on track (sixth), unspecified, unspecified  
>Word Count: 33<p>

.

Prompt: #37 Time  
>Track: 1 or 4<br>Character: Coraline, unnamed husband  
>Time: January 20?<br>Age (grade): unspecified, unspecified  
>Word Count: 39<p>

.

Prompt: #41 Power  
>Track: 6<br>Character: Katie, Coraline  
>Time: night of December 24th, 2009<br>Age (grade): almost 17 (presumably eleventh), almost 13 (seventh)  
>Word Count: 18<p>

.

Prompt: #47 Harm  
>Track: 2-6<br>Character: Other Wybie, Coraline  
>Time: January 11th, 2009<br>Age (grade): unspecified, almost 12  
>Word Count: 17<p>

.

Prompt: #50 Believe  
>Track: 2-6<br>Character: Coraline  
>Time: during When Castles Fall, unmentioned in WCF<br>Age (grade): almost 12 (sixth)  
>Word Count: 31<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>There you go. Next chapter will be the details and ficlets together, with the "stupid formatting."<p> 


	3. Ficlets and info

And here are the ficlets with info, in the "stupid formatting" style.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Prompt: #6 Gentle  
>Track: 2-6<br>Character: Coraline, unnamed doctor  
>Time: January 4<strong>**th****, 2009  
>Age (grade): almost 12 (sixth), unspecified<br>Word Count: 21**

.

_What has this child been __**doing**__?_ the doctor thought with horror as he gently examined one of the girl's injured hands.

.

.

.

.

**Prompt: #7 One  
>Track: 3-6<br>Character: Katie, Coraline  
>Time: depends on track<br>Age (grade): depends on track  
>Word Count: 11<strong>

.

There were two who went—but only one who came back.

.

.

.

.

**Prompt: #11 Blur  
>Track: 1 or 4<br>Character: Coraline, Mel, Charlie  
>Time: July 2009, date depends on track<br>Age (grade): 12 (going into seventh)  
>Word Count: 252<strong>

.

She doesn't know why they gave her the solo, she doesn't _(and sometimes she wonders if they don't either)_ but she's done her best to learn the notes, and it's finally time and she's onstage and she's singing it and she's almost done it, and then what day it is _(what happened six months ago)_ hits her full force and her voice cracks, and sudden tears turn the audience into a dark blur, and a single word changes unbidden as she sings the last verse _(dona __**e**__**ī**__,__ dona __**e**__**ī**__,__ sempiternam requiem, sempiternam...)_ and there's more anguish and loss and grief and pain and _feeling_ in that one different word than has been in her voice for months, and then it's over, her voice trailing off the last note _(requiem...)_ into a sob and her hands come up to her face and she sinks down as her knees fold, and as everybody murmurs quietly _(they're all unsure what to do or what to make of the last verse)_, two of the audience members fly forward and up the stairs and fall to their knees beside her, never mind how much the lace and satin on the pretty white dress cost _(it doesn't matter)_ and put their arms around her and rock back and forth—they know why the word is different and who it is and they know why she cries and they cry with her, because it's all they can do, because _**ea**__**est non h**__**ī**__**c**_, and _**ea**_ never will be again.

.

.

.

.

**Prompt: #24 Now  
>Track: 6<br>Character: Coraline, Katie  
>Time: evening of December 25<strong>**th****, 2009  
>Age (grade): almost 13 (seventh), almost 17 (presumably eleventh)<br>Word Count: 40**

.

It had been a long, long time since she had felt right, but now it was really over—the monster was gone, and her sister was back (albeit rather..._elevated_ in her abilities), and all was well with the world.

.

.

.

.

**Prompt: #26 Goodbye  
>Track: 4, 5, or 6<br>Character: Katie, Coraline  
>Time: night of January 12th, 2009<br>Age (grade): almost 16, almost 12  
>Word Count: 24<strong>

.

"Lock the door and melt the key and..." and here her voice became much softer and sadder "...and I love you so, _so_ much."

.

.

.

.

**Prompt: #29 Safe  
>Track: 6<br>Character: Coraline, Katie  
>Time: night of December 24th, 2009<br>Age (grade): almost 13 (seventh), almost 17 (presumably eleventh)  
>Word Count: 44<strong>

.

Coraline lunged at her sister, shaking with sobs, and buried her face in Katie's chest and held onto her for dear life, and Katie wrapped her arms securely around her sister and whispered through her own tears, "It's over now, _really_ over—we're _safe_."

.

.

.

.

**Prompt: #34 Sing  
>Track: 1 or 4<br>Character: Coraline  
>Time: 2009<br>Age (grade): almost 12 or 12 (sixth or seventh)  
>Word Count: 26<strong>

.

She often had an inexplicable urge to sing something, but only whispered the lyrics to herself, because without her sister she could never hold a tune.

.

.

.

.

**Prompt: #35 Sudden  
>Track: 1 or 4<br>Character: Coraline  
>Time: 2009<br>Age (grade): almost 12 or 12 (sixth or seventh)  
>Word Count: 62<strong>

.

It had been weeks, but any abrupt reminder of her sister—a song Katie had liked, conversations about gorgeous senior Catherine Prescott that Coraline overheard in the school hallways (it didn't matter that the name was spelled differently, it still sounded the same), a girl with black hair, even someone with a laptop—was enough to make tears come to her eyes.

.

.

.

.

**Prompt: #36 Stop  
>Track: 1 or 4<br>Character: Coraline, Mel, Charlie  
>Time: January 2009, date depends on track<br>Age (grade): almost 12 or 12 depending on track (sixth), unspecified, unspecified  
>Word Count: 33<strong>

.

"I'm going to stop dying my hair blue, and dye it back to black," Coraline repeated, looking at her stunned parents, and then she swallowed and continued in a whisper, "because of Katie."

.

.

.

.

**Prompt: #37 Time  
>Track: 1 or 4<br>Character: Coraline, unnamed husband  
>Time: January 20?<br>Age (grade): unspecified, unspecified  
>Word Count: 39<strong>

.

"It's that time of year again, isn't it," Coraline's husband said quietly, laying a hand on his wife's shoulder as she sat on the couch, clutching a framed picture to her chest as silent tears ran down her face.

.

.

.

.

**Prompt: #41 Power  
>Track: 6<br>Character: Katie, Coraline  
>Time: night of December 24<strong>**th****, 2009  
>Age (grade): almost 17 (presumably eleventh), almost 13 (seventh)<br>Word Count: 18**

.

"Corrie, I'm...I'm like _God_!" Katie exploded, "_and_ _I don't want to be_!" and she burst into tears.

.

.

.

.

**Prompt: #47 Harm  
>Track: 2-6<br>Character: Other Wybie, Coraline  
>Time: January 11<strong>**th****, 2009  
>Age (grade): unspecified, almost 12<br>Word Count: 17**

.

He hadn't been able to save her sister, but he _would not_ let her come to harm.

.

.

.

.

**Prompt: #50 Believe  
>Track: 2-6<br>Character: Coraline  
>Time: during When Castles Fall, unmentioned in WCF<br>Age (grade): almost 12 (sixth)  
>Word Count: 31<strong>

.

She knew that if the police questioned her that they would not believe her testimony—that they would think she was crazy—but that didn't stop it from being true nonetheless.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be the story-formatted 11 Blur.<p> 


	4. Blur, story formatted

11 Blur, the easier-to-read, story-formatted version.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

She doesn't know why they gave her the solo, she doesn't (and sometimes she wonders if they don't either). But she's done her best to learn the notes, and it's finally time.

She's onstage and she's singing it, and she's almost done it—and then what day it is, what happened six months ago hits her full force, and her voice cracks. And sudden tears turn the audience into a dark blur, and a single word changes unbidden as she sings the last verse.

_dona __**e**__**ī**__,__ dona __**e**__**ī**__,__ sempiternam requiem, sempiternam..._

And there's more anguish and loss and grief and pain and _feeling_ in that one different word than has been in her voice for months. And then it's over, her voice trailing off the last note—

_requiem..._

—into a sob and her hands come up to her face and she sinks down as her knees fold.

And as everybody murmurs quietly—they're all unsure what to do, or what to make of the last verse—two of the audience members fly forward and up the stairs, and fall to their knees beside her (never mind how much the lace and satin on the pretty white dress cost, it doesn't matter) and put their arms around her, and rock back and forth.

_They_ know why the word is different, and who it is. And they know why she cries, and they cry with her, because it's all they can do—

Because _**ea **__**est non h**__**ī**__**c**_, and _**ea**_ never will be again.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>dona eī sempiternam requiem<strong>: "grant her eternal rest" (it is normally eis instead of eī)

**ea est non hīc**: "she is not here"

**ea**: "she"

Reminder: the song is Pie Jesu from the Faure Requiem.

And that's it for Adelphai. I enjoyed doing this. I will probably do it again with more prompts.


End file.
